For connecting body tissue it is known, especially in end-to-end anastomoses, to connect the tissues to be connected to one another by means of clip suture devices by means of clips. It is also known to coagulate tissue with RF current, for example, by applying an RF current to the tissue between two RF electrodes.
The use of clip suture devices has especially the drawback that clips are left behind in the body of the patient. A tissue sealing by means of RF current is advantageous over the clipping together of tissue. However, it is difficult to control process parameters precisely when sealing with RF current.